


Destin cruel

by malurette



Series: Urbi et Orbi [3]
Category: Alix (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, disposable women, i don't know what was the author's problem with female characters but screw him anyway, i shall write about obscure characters nobody likes or remembers, not gonna tag every girl's unrequited love for Alix because screw him too
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics sur... les personnages d'épisode féminins, les pauvres filles que l'auteur sacrifie sans que ça apporte rien à son scenario ;1ère vignette : la princesse Héra et la reine déchue Adréa.2ème : Saïs, avant que sa vie ne parte en quenouille.3ème : Samthô, condamnée dès le départ.4ème : Malua... brisée mais vivante.5ème : Marah, sans raison.





	1. Le dernier Spartiate/Le Dieu sauvage - Héra & Adréa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des blessures trop profondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Reine déchue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix, _Le Dieu Sauvage_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Héra & Adréa  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "cicatrice" d'après mf_100_mots  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtober !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Héra était la fille d’un chef manquant d’ambition, d’une tribu ayant perdu sa splendeur passée. Aujourd’hui, ils voulaient juste survivre dans leur coin, oubliés de tous ; elle seule rêvait encore à sortir de leur retraite et reconquérir leur ancien territoire.  
Recueillir cette Adréa, reine étrangère mais guerrière et ennemie de leurs ennemis, lui donna un espoir fou. Avec elle, en s’entraidant… elles arriveraient à quelque chose de grand !  
…Las, trop blessée intérieurement par son dernier combat, Adréa ne se montra pas à la hauteur de ses espérances et Héra ne sut pas lui pardonner cette faiblesse aux causes invisibles.


	2. Le Prince du Nil - Saïs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une destinée qui part en vrille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Que les dieux l'aient prévu ou non  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix, _Le Prince du Nil_  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Saïs (-> Alix)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "altération" pour mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** WOCtober !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La vie de Saïs, princesse d’Égypte, semblait toute tracée. Elle connaissait les mystères des dieux et était libre de s’en servir ou non. Rien n’était exigé d’elle. Alors que son frère intriguait pour s’approcher du trône – on ne parlait jamais de l’autre – elle se pavanait à la cour, jouissait de ses richesses, et n’avait même pas à prendre époux. Un jour peut-être se trouverait-elle un prince lointain… rien ne pressait.  
Son destin dérapa le jour où elle croisa cet étranger, beau, digne, mais en but à la politique.  
De princesse, en fait de prêtresse, elle se fit sacrilège.


	3. Le spectre de Carthage - Samthô

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a grandi avec l'espoir qu'elle serait l'héroïne d'une tragédie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Façonnée par la légende  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix, _Le Spectre de Carthage_  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Samthô(/Alix)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "matrice" d'après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** WOCtober !  
>  ~~mais _sérieux_ c'était quoi son problème à Martin avec les filles ??~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Samthô, dès son plus jeune âge, fut confiée à Tanit. Sa vie entière était vouée à l’adoration de la Déesse des Choses Humides. Indissociable de la Lune et de son manteau sacrée, elle grandie pétrie de la légende de Salammbô.  
Étouffant dans le temple souterrain qui était son royaume et sa prison à la fois, la nuit où un étranger débarqua chez elle et proposa de l’emmener, elle sauta sur l’occasion d’accomplir son destin en rejouant l’histoire qu’elle connaissait par cœur.  
Et si elle devait en mourir elle aussi, ça serait en plein soleil, pas au fond de son puits !


	4. Les proies du volcan - Malua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des appas dignes de louanges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une croupe parfaite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix, _Les Proies du Volcan_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Karikuora -> Malua -> Alix  
>  **Genre :** un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "callipyge" pour mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** WOCtober !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Malua était la plus belle fille du village. Karikuora aurait été triste qu'elle soit offerte à Karakoa Moloch, triste aussi qu'elle parte avec l'étranger aux cheveux clairs. Longtemps avant que ce garçon débarque, il la regardait déjà de loin et la désirait pour sa femme. L'autre parti, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
Elle avait une poitrine faite pour nourrir enfants et mari, visible de tous. Et il devine, cachée sous le pagne, réservée à son futur époux, une croupe parfaite qui hante ses rêves. Le sorcier avait pour elle un mot magique, qu'il lui répétera à loisir si elle lui montre...


	5. La tour de Babel - Marah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un malheur surgi de nulle part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Diabolus Ex Machina  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix, _La Tour de Babel_  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Marah(\Hiram)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "hasard" d'après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** WOCtober !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Personne ne saura dire pourquoi et comment cet aspic s’est retrouvé sous le pied de Marah. La jeune fille était pourtant douée de clairvoyance, et malgré tous ses étranges pouvoirs, n’était une menace pour personne. Enfin libre de la triste loi du désert et des sombres machinations dans lesquelles la royauté et les étrangers, deux mondes auxquels elle n’appartenait pas, se trouvaient mêlés, elle était prête à suivre cet homme de son peuple et refaire sa vie, ordinaire, tranquille et heureuse, loin des intrigues, des rapts et des combats.   
Juste au moment où la chance semblait tourner en sa faveur…


End file.
